


All's fair in love and business!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Plantagenet, Romance, buisness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU): Working at Plantagenet is hard for Anne and not for the reason she expects!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's fair in love and business!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright.

"Anne, are those ready for me?" 

Standing, very much looking at her, was Richard. His black suit seemed to suit him wonderfully and Anne couldn't help but admire it a little. Even if her cheeks began to burn as she looked. 

"Er....Yeah. I've also double checked the figures." She told him, unsteadily, her mind far away from work. 

The answering smile of thanks Richard gave her made her heart thump excitedly in her chest, despite very much trying not to react to him. Her gaze also followed him as he walked to the conference room. 

'It was only a smile, Anne. Calm down....' She thought to herself, trailing off. Her mind was still very much on her work colleague and she had to wonder whether deciding to work at Plantagenet was such a good idea after all. 

Smoothing her skirt down her legs, almostly nervously, Anne let out a raggard breath. She was beginning to feel nervous. Not only was she going to be part of a very important meeting but she'd be with be Richard the entire time. A small part of her brain niggled away at her reminding her of the third party to the meeting but she seemed to ignore it. It would only make her even more nervous. 

"I am an intelligent, well-educated, professional woman. There is no reason why I will mess this meeting up." Anne muttered to herself, trying to soothe her nerves as she walked. 

Her words didn't sound as confident as she wanted it to and she inwardly cursed herself. Various scenarios, all of her messing up and sabotaging the potential contract, filled her head. 

"You're right," Richard told her, making her gasp in surprise as she entered the conference room, " You are intelligent. You're also brilliant too! Don't sell yourself short, Annie."

A warm feeling invaded her chest at his kind words and she couldn't stop the happy smile spreading its way on to her young face.

"I am?" There was surprise in her voice as she spoke and Richard noticed instantly. 

He nodded eagerly at her, a smile very much on his own face. 

"You are. We are very lucky to have you." Anne searched for any sign that he was lying but found none. He sounded as sincere as ever and it didn't shock her at all. 

Richard had never been one to lie or fabricate things to suit himself. He was honourable and more to the point, he always had been! Once again, she smiled at him. This time, however, it had nothing to do with compliments he was giving her. 

They looked at one another, each absorbed in their own thoughts. The loud ticking from the table was hardly noticed as they stared. Perhaps they would have stayed like that, if it wasn't for a voice. 

It was loud and booming, so much so that it startled Anne ever so slightly. 

"Am I early or are you running late?" Henry Tudor asked them, looking at both of them alternately. 

Anne flushed slightly at his words but soon recovered. It was her who answered him. 

"No, Mr Tudor. You are not early. If you take a seat, we can start straightaway." She told him, politely.  
At her words, she noticed him raise an eyebrow, before turning to look at Richard. 

"You never used to let your secretaries attend your meetings with you, Richard. Things must have changed!" He commented to him, only moments later, his tone full of surprise. 

Anne couldn't help but feel momentarily hurt by his words. After all, she had never been Richard's secretary. Secretaries don't go to university and study business, which she had. Much to her Father's happiness!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
